You and Your Nordics
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: You have five best friends, and their the well knwon Nords. The story of you and the crazy waves of friendship, love, and life.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here's the guide to OC's I guess... I don't think their considered OC but they aren't official =/

_**Stockholm-** _**Hanna Stolk **

**_Fem! Sweden- _Julia ****Oxenstierna**  


**_Copenhagen- _Conny Hagen  
**

**_Fem! Denmark - _Mathilde Kohler  
**

**_Olso- _Oskar Lervik_  
_**

**_Fem! Norway-_ Leah Bondevik_  
_**

**_Helsinki- _Heli Kivistö  
**

**_Fem! Finland_- Tiina ****Väinämöinen**.  


**_Reykjavik_ - Runa Javikdóttir  
**

**_Fem! Iceland_- Emilie Steilsson  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"Matthias!" you yelled happily from down the hall. The said person, turned and so did his gang but not in time to be ready for the impact of your body slamming against his.

"Hey.. (Name).. What's up?" Matthias winced underneath you. You quickly stood up and brushed yourself off, then turned towards the other four.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey (Name)," all four of the Nords said simultaneously.

"Do you really have to tackle me every time?" Matthias was now standing, but rubbing his head.

"Well I'm surprised you aren't use to it yet," you smiled and stuff your hands into the pockets of your uniform blazer.

"Yeah... Well I guess we should be going," Matthias picked up his bag and the six of you began walking out of your school.

Then you stopped, "Wait." you said making the others stop and turn towards you.

"Aren't we going to wait for your sisters?" you asked. All five of them had a twin sister, it was kind of a weird coincidence.

They all looked at each other, "No." Emil said dully then turned and began to walk again, the other four followed suit.

"A-Are you sure? I know Hanna would get upset that you guys left her," you stuttered. Hanna was a close cousin of Berwalds, and she was quiet vicious.

"(Name), calm down," Lukas grabbed your hand and pulled you near him. Now Emil and him were on each side of you.

"Yeah... I guess your right," you sighed and blew on your hands. It was late December and your school made the girls wear skirts, no matter how cold it was. The two noticed and held your hand making you blush.

"Hey! No fair! Norge let me hold your hand!" Matthias came up beside Lukas and tried holding his hand, but the Norwegian kept swinging it out of his reach. You giggled and squeezed both of the boys hands, the group stopped at the bus stop.

"Noo.. I'm not ready for you guy's to leave!" you whined rubbing your numb legs. That's when the bus decided to show up, you groaned and kicked a pile of snow. Worst of all Matthias was the first one to leave!

_(Back Story xD)_

_You met him back in first grade. He hasn't changed much y'know... Always sporting the same hairstyle, still had the same colored eyes. Heck, his fashion since was still the same! That's beside the point, anyways you were the pack leader of the first grade girls. You beat up any kid that threatened your friends, or your playground. _

_Five new kids had made their way into your school, and one inparticular was bossing everyone around. _

_"Hey! You!" you walked up to the spiky haired boy. _

_"Yes?" he smirked, one of his front teeth were missing. _

_"Did you steal my friends Debbie cake?" you poked him in his little chest with your index finger. _

_"No," he quickly hid his hands behind his back. _

_"You narrowed your (e/c) eyes at him, "I think you did.."_

_"Don't accuse me!" he stuck out his tongue and ran away. You were fuming, you began to run after him, kicking up a dust storm behind you. No more than a minute you were on top of him pulling his hair trying to get the sweet. _

_"Leave me alone!" you heard him cry out from underneath you. _

_"Give me the cake back!" you hissed at him. _

_"Nevver!" you slammed his head into the ground repeatedly. You could hear the gasps behind you, and the snickering of his friends. Finally the teacher seperated you two, and were now standing in corners. The next day you noticed both of his front teeth were missing. _

_"Did I do that?" you asked concernedly with tears in your eyes, you had never made anyone lose anything. _

_"Yeah! It was lose though, so it's ok," the boy smiled, but then noticed you were crying. "Hey! It's ok! Don't cry I'm not mad," he hugged you. _

_"A-Are you sure?" you sniffled._

_"Yes! I'm Matthias." _

_"(N-Name)," you hiced. _

_That's the day you and Matthias had become best friends. Through the years he had eventually beaten you out in strength and height, but you never gave up in a fight with him. Somehow you guys turned out to be extremely close._

You snapped out of you flashback when the bus stopped. For some odd reason you almost felt like crying.

"(Name), why are you crying?" before you knew it, Matthias was hugging you and wiping away your tears.

"I'm sorry..I don't know what came over me.. I guess I'm not ready for you guys to leave."

"We'll come back I promise!" the Dane smiled and then turned to leave, but before hopping on the bus with Tino and Berwald, he gave you a peace sign. Then the doors slid shut and the bus drove away.

You sighed and sat on the cold bench, looking up at the snow that was lightly falling. Emil and Lukas sat on either side of you, watching you and the snowing sky.

"It's kind of like a dream you know... You don't really see the snow falling, it just happens," you said out loud to no one impiticular.

"Ja.. It's pretty," Emil said leaning against you. You looked down at Emil, you thought of him as your little brother at times, even though he was older than you. You and him would always get into arguments since everyone called him little brother, but the worst person that got his nerves about the whole thing was Lukas.

It turns out that the two are both related. Lukas had been pestering him for ages now to get a DNA test, since Emil was adopted. But Emil came to you for advice, saying he was scared of the unknown. To make him feel better you lent your services to him at the hospital, when the results came out he was squeezing your hand like women giving birth.

You could still remember the day he told Lukas, you were smiling but you could tell Emil had mixed emotions.

_"It's not that I don't want to have a big brother... But why does it have to be **him**?"_

You weren't sure how to respond to that. You never did give him advice, just left as it was now you regretted it more than anything. Now Emil and Lukas aren't very close, Emil has kept his distance ever since that day and you felt a bit guilty. Emil still lives with his apodted parents even though Lukas's parents offered that he could live with him, he decided against it.

"Oh look... It's time for me to leave," Emil said flatly, standing up and brushing off the snow. You stood up and hugged him goodbye.

"That just leaves the two of us.. Let's go," Lukas said from behind you. You made a half-hearted sigh and walked with Lukas, you and him lived in the same neighborhood which you walked to. You only sat at the bus stop to say goodbye to your friends.

You stood close to Lukas because his frame was blocking the slight wind. Even though he wasn't very manly, he was still tall and slightly built underneath his clothes.

_It's funny how I know all this.._

You inwardly snickered, feeling slightly like a stalker. But there was no doubt in your mind that they knew probably just as much of you as you knew of them.

Lukas glimpsed over at you, "(Name).. Is there someone that you like?"

You stopped walking for a second, but then continued, "U-Um... Well.. No."

"You're lying," Lukas said bluntly making you flinch. Ever since he was a kid he could tell if someone was lying or what they were thinking.

"Well... You're so smart! Why are you asking, I know you probably already know," you retorted back.

"That's true... I have an idea but I want to know if it's right..I don't read minds (Name), just body language."

You sighed giving in, "Ok...To tell you the truth, I like Matthias."

Lukas was silent for a long time, it was so silent that you could hear the shuffling of your shoes. Then he breathed in catching your attention, " That's what.. I thought..How long have you liked him?"

You thought about this for a second, "Well I think... Since 7th grade."

"That's a long time," he said in a monotone voice, not breaking his emotionless phase.

"I know.. He's always with someone and I've been thinking about whether or not liking him was worth breaking our friendship..." you said, finally admitting the truth.

"But," Lukas looked at you with his glassy deep blue eyes, " I just can't shake this feeling.. He always makes me feel happy, and I can be myself around him." You felt satisfied with your answer and looked over to Lukas with a smile, he was silent thinking what you said over.

"So... You aren't yourself with me?" what he finally said felt like a knife going through your heart.

"N-No! I am! It's just, I don't know.. I guess what I mean is he just knows.. I'm not sure how to explain it.. You have to feel it for yourself."

The rest of the way to your house was quite. You said goodbye to Lukas and walked into your small house, he lived right beside you and his window faced yours. You ran upstairs and slung your bookbag into it's usual corner. The rest of the day was spent doing homework and watching anime.


	3. Chapter 3

You opened your eyes and slowly lifted your head, you had fallen asleep on your keyboard and now your neck was aching.

_Damnit... At least it's Saturday. _

You reached over to your phone. It was 10 o'clock and you had several text messages.

**From: Hanna **

**You left me!** **And I thought we were friends!**

**From: Matthias:)**

**You wanna do something? Really bored.**

You're heart leaped at the last text. Matthias wanted to hang out, and he even asked you first! You quickly texted Hanna explaining what happened the other day hopping she would understand, but no one ever knew with her she was a loose cannon.

**To: Hanna **

**Sorry! I told them to wait but they just drug me to the bus stop!  
**

**To: Matthias:)  
**

**Yeah sure.. What were you planning?  
**

You hit the the send button and begun picking out an outfit for the evening. You thumbed through your nicer shirts, picking a simple cashmere v-neck sweater that's when you heard your phone buzz.

**From:Matthias:)**

**Idk.. I was thinking about going to the mall or something, they have a movie theater so we can hit that up too.. Sound good?**

You smiled and started typing in words into the phone.

**To:Matthias:) **

**That sounds fine! I'll meet you around noon K?**

You finished up the rest of your outfit with a pair of teal colored skinny jeans, and black knee high riding boots. After you finished it was time to head down to the mall where you waited in the food court till you saw the familiar blonde.

You started waving frantically, "Matthias over here!" The blonde turned and smiled that's when you saw his arm was slung around a small rather attractive girl. Your could feel the ends of your smile twitch, but you wouldn't show your anger, it wasn't worth it.

"Ah, (Name) this..." you zoned out while he was giving the girls introduction.

"Great, well the movies about to start.. I bought the tickets," you shoved the tickets at the couple. Crossing your arms you followed the two into the movies feeling like the third wheel.

_When the lights go down I'm going to bolt.. They won't even notice I'm gone._

You shuffled out of there like it was nobodies business. "Hey! What are you doing the movie just started!" an usher said grabbing your arm.

"Um... I'm going to the bathroom," that was a bold face lie, but who was he to keep you there, you had already roamed through the spacious mall deciding whether it would be better just to leave or wait for the movie to end. In the end you decided that Matthias was your best friend so you were going to wait for him outside on the curb.

"6 o'clock.. The movie ended two hours ago," you closed your phone and stood up.

_Why is it always me? He's always oblivious around me, even if we are friends he never considers my feelings over his own. _

You kicked a soda can causing the remaining liquids to splatter all over you, "UGH! God dammit!"

"(Name)! There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Matthias came running up to you.

"Where's your date?" you sniffed, for once he didn't smell like women's perfume.

"I let her go... She was just some girl who had a ticket and she was by herself.. I didn't invite her if that's what you were thinking," Matthias gave you a sheepish smile.

"It took you two hours?"

"She pulled me into the arcade.. Come on (Name), please don't be mad," the Dane slapped his hands together like he was praying.

"I'm not mad.. Disappointed yes, but I'm not mad." You finally gave him a smile, he squealed with joy and gave you a big hug lifting you off your feet.

"Let's go do something just you and me..." Matthias walked you to your car.

"But it's late."

"So?! Come on it's not everyday it's just the two of us that hang out!" Matt gave you his best blue eyed puppy dog eyes, that he knew worked very well on you.

"Fine..."

"Yay! Let's go!" he pushed you into the car and jumped into the drivers side. He bought the two of you ice cream even thought it was cold outside, the two of you drove around the town blaring random music out of your speakers. A CD slid out from the blinders and hit your head, it was an old Kelly Clarkson single_ My Life Would Suck Without You.  
_

"Hey Matt, I dedicate this song to you," you slid the CD in giggling. When the song started a big grin enveloped his whole face.

"So that's what you think of me eh? Well shall I say I feel the same way," the Dane pulled up in your driveway letting the song play out before cutting off the engine.

"I don't know.. I think we'd be better friends if you didn't always have a new hoebag," you laughed. He laughed with you but you could feel that it was forced.

You put a hand on his shoulder, "If you don't think it's funny don't laugh." It was silent, you both were staring hard at each other, waiting for the other to break. That's when Matthias leaned over and planted a soft kiss on your lips.

"I think things have changed now that we're older.."

_click click _

You both turned to see Leah standing in front of you car in her light blue robe holding a flash light, "What are you doing?"

You quickly popped out of you car, "Nothing Leah, we were just talking." She eyed you, not believing a word you just said.

"Well your mom was having a panic attack, you guys were out for a long time she said." Leah looked exactly like Lukas, but that's what twins are right. You weren't as close to her since she was a grade older and was always studying, but she always looked out for your well being.

"Well I'm home now.. Goodnight!" you slammed the door and ran up the stairs, peeking out from your window you could see the two of the talking. Matthias was acting all suave, giving Leah a cute smile. She didn't seem amused, hitting the Dane on the head with the flashlight cracking the glass. You groaned and flopped into your over sized pillow.

_Why did I fall in love with him? _

You fetl a buzzing in your pocket, you opened it up to see a text message from Lukas.

**From:Lukas:)**

**Hey what's wrong? You seem upset did Matthias pull something again?**

You jumped up off your bed and pulled back the curtains. Lukas was standing in front of his window holding his celllphone with his same expersionless face. You giggled and texted back.

**To: Lukas:)**

**It went well in the end... He just brought a surprise date. **

You looked up to see if got it, his emtionless blue eyes scanned the text.

**From: Lukas:)**

**I didn't think he was that obvlivious (Name)... I'm sorry :/**

You texted back quickly, poaking your tounge out like you were hard at work.

**To:Lukas:)**

**Well I wouldn't say it was all a loss, he kissed me in the car.. ;D **

You were shocked at how quick he replied.

**From:Lukas :)**

**You actually let that idiot kiss you? Doesn't that make things awkward now?**

You furrowed your brows and looked up at Lukas, he had his hands on his hips staring straight at you.

**To:Lukas**

**Well I hope not! Maybe we have a chance together, and I wouldn't see how a simple little kiss would make things awkward. **

**From:Lukas:) **

**Well whatever, just don't get your feelings hurt when you see he hasn't changed by tomorrow.. **

You turned your phone off and galred at Lukas, signaling the conversation was over. He seemed a bit annoyed but you wouldn't be able to tell since he always looked that way. You sighed, waving goodnight before closing the curtains and going to bed.


End file.
